Seven Days of Hosts
by cutepiku
Summary: A new student to Ouran learns of the Host Club, and decides to check it out for herself, making observations on the hosts. NOT MARYSUE, Not Someone x Someone, simply funny little fic.
1. Entering Ouran

**Seven Days of Hosts  
**  
I don't know why I wrote this. I suppose I am on an Ouran high... literally. Anyways, this is not mary-sue, and no, the character is not me. I tried to make it an anonymous female student who just entered, so as to not be too specific. This is simply an outsiders view to what the host club acts like.  
This chapter is the introduction, the observations will be after this.  
Anyways, this is my first Ouran fic, so I'm sorry if I mess up anything, or if everyone else has their own way of saying "Huni". Personally, I like "Honey" or "Hunny", but I got the impression that "Huni" would be best used.

Disclaimer.. I own nothing, and we all know this. Bye bye.

* * *

As a new student at the prestigious Ouran Academy, I entered in the Grade 11 division with a scholarship. The first week at this school seemed to go without me worrying about anything going on around me, I simply studied, hoping to get the grades I needed to enter collage for a degree in medicine. Maybe a pharmacist, maybe a doctor, or maybe a nurse? I wasn't sure which, but I knew this was the path I hoped to take, and this school was the school to attend if I wanted to make it that high in life in Japan. 

After about a week, other students began to approach me out of curiosity. One of the first was a curiously tiny student, with blonde hair, and the biggest smile ever as she held a bunny. After a quick double-take, I realize that, no, this was not a little girl.. this was a little boy, and not even that, this 'little' boy was from my grade, making him not so little.

"Hello! You're new aren't you?!" The tiny student piped up, in the highest pitch voice ever. I raised an eyebrow, and nodded, putting down the study guide I had been glancing over.

"Do you want to hold my bunny?!" Now the student held out his pink bunny. It was the cutest toy I had ever seen, and complete with its holder, it was an adorable accessory.. if you were into the shota type.

"Um.. I suppose. Excuse me, but what is your name?" Taking the bunny from his hands, I received the biggest grin I had ever seen in my life.

"My name is Haninozuka Mitsukuni! But everyone calls me Huni!" He piped again, in his sugar toned voice.

"Huni..? Hmm.. that's a cute nickname." At this point, I looked above the little ball of joy, to see a hulking man standing behind him. I double-take again, not expecting this guy to still be in high school. He definitely had that older and mature vibe to him, but when Huni decided to scale this man, he suddenly didn't seem as frightening as before.

"This is Takashi!" Huni squeaked, holding on to Takashi's head.

"Hm.." Takashi mumbled.

I nodded, handing the bunny back to Huni, with Takashi taking it up, and passing it to the small boy on his shoulders. "Well.. it was... nice to meet you two.." I managed to say, still surprised by what was happening before me.

"Bye bye! We'll see you tomorrow!!" Huni waved as Takashi turned around, walking him and Huni out of the room... Huni still waving his hand.

* * *

When I went to retrieve my things, a herd of girls approach me. 

"I saw you talking to Mori-sempai, and Huni-sempai!!" The girls seemed to be fainting before me. "Do you know them!? Could you introduce us!?"

"I just met them today," I shrugged. "What's the big deal?"

"They're in the host club.. and SOOO dreamy!!" The girls continued their faint-a-thon.

"Host Club..?" I turned away from the girls, suddenly intrigued. A high school host club? Is that legal? Being a fan of pretty boys myself, I decided I should gather information, and check out this.. "club".

Tomorrow.. I will begin my investigation of this club.

* * *

So concludes the introduction. Stay tuned for the beginning of the observations... Starting with Huni! 


	2. Huni!

Chapter 2: Huni!

So this chapter is a little bit of a continuation of the introduction, as well as the day with Huni. Er, I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

I discovered through researching, that the third music room had been overtaken by the host club. I decided to do some outside observations before I even stepped foot into the club itself. I asked girls about what goes about in there, what you are suppose to do when you enter, all those kinds of things. I didn't want to seem like a new girl, because I wanted to blend in. I observed the other girls, and how they reacted to each individual host. To Huni, everyone usually squealed, and fed him more cake, to Takashi, they all silently admired him. The twins, when together, made the girls look like they could no longer breathe, but individually, the girls simply swooned. Kyoya, the vice president, was another of those silently swoon over types, while girls freely draped over the president, Tamaki. The newest member, as I discovered, was named Haruhi, and didn't seem to be categorized like the rest of the club. He was simply just there to be pretty, and girls loved it.

I decided that today, I would enter the club for the first time, but I would start with a host I already knew... Huni. If I was lucky, Huni would tell me about the other hosts, to make my observations easier. I would try to remember all I learned, take it home, and write it down. Hey, maybe I could sell a book about them among their fans? I don't know how the club would go over, but I could definitely use the money (being not rich like the other students).

* * *

Entering the host club was like entering a whole new world. I stepped in, and apparently I was the first customer of the day, for all the hosts were waiting at the freaking door. They greeted me, and somehow, there appeared to be roses everywhere. As one rose struck me in the eye, I noticed Huni realized I was the student he had harassed yesterday.

Huni ran up to me with amazing speed. "It's you! From yesterday!!" Huni shoved the bunny in my face. I grabbed it, holding it down to Huni's face level.

"Are you hear to be taken care of by the host club?" The dazzlingly beautiful, blonde president approached. He grabbed my hand, sliding himself onto one knee, and kissed my hand. I suddenly felt frozen.

"Tama-chan! Tama-chan! Don't hog!!" Suddenly Huni glomped me out of the blue. "Are you here to see me?!" His eyes sparkled, and all I could do was simply nod.

Takashi lifted Huni off of me, and led us to a table. All I could think was Takashi was like a bouncer. I could hear the twins snickering about "Mori-sempai being over protective" but I ignored it.

* * *

The club had filled, and Haruhi came to the table to give us about three full cakes, probably all for Huni, who had already eaten two single-handedly. I watched him slice a new piece off, and fit the entire thing into his mouth. Takashi gave him a disapproving look, but Huni simply ignored it.

"So why are you at the host club? I didn't think you'd be this type," Another piece of cake disappeared into the void that is Huni's mouth. "Curious?"

"I suppose so. Why does a club like this even exist?" I said, glancing up to see the antics of the other club members. Almost all the hosts were sparkling, and being swooned over. Kyoya wasn't serving anyone today, just looking over everyone, and writing in his mysterious book. I decided a side mission would be to get that book, and see what he wrote.

"Tamaki says it's to use our good looks to their fullest ability!" Huni threw his hands up in the air, when he suddenly spilt a nearby teacup on his bunny.

Suddenly, tears began to well up in Huni's eyes. Holy mood switch, I wasn't expecting this. "Umm.. I could get you a cloth for that..." I began to stand, when Takashi motioned me to sit down, and Huni began to ball. Suddenly, Huni jumped up.

"HARUHIIIIII" The only sound I truly remember from this day. Huni ran full speed at a Haruhi who was holding a tray of cakes. Haruhi had to throw it quickly out of the way, and the cakes hit the twins, with the tray hitting Tamaki. Haruhi opened his arms, and Huni ran right into them. "MY BUNNYYYYYYY"

The twins were not impresses, and Tamaki was out cold. Takashi then stood up, and took Huni back into his arms. "Quiet, Huni."

Huni sniffed, and cried silently into Takashi's chest. In the meantime, Haruhi managed to swoop to our table, scoop up the bunny, toss it to Kyoya, and clean our table. After about a minute, Huni calmed down, and looked back at the table, where his bunny was returned, but now suddenly clean.

Huni's eyes brightened up, and he squealed. He hopped from Takashi's arms, and grabbed both our hands, leading us back to our tea party.

This whole thing was such a shock, that I could no longer respond to any questions, and only simply nod, or shake my head.

* * *

Kyoya drifted over to the table, looked around, and wrote some observations of his own. He went to the unconscious Tamaki, and managed to revive him with a photo of some sort. I needed to see this photo, but today was not the day. I had to play it cool.

After Huni's outburst, I was incredibly surprised with how normal everything returned, with the exception of Tamaki on the floor, recovering, and the twins cleaning each other... _with their tongues_? Was I seeing things? God, I hope so.

* * *

Aren't they cute? Next shall be Mori! 


	3. Silently Mori

Chapter 3: Silently Mori

Mori is hard to write for, since he only talks to friends, so this chapter is fairly short. However, I do enjoy it, so you'd better too!

* * *

After yesterday's fiasco, I decided that today, I would sit in with Mori, simply because he would probably sit with Huni, and then after this, I could move on from the crying, sugary cuteness. Plus, Mori was so quiet, I probably wouldn't end up with a headache (minus the Huni factor).

Today as I entered, I was not the first guest. A slight disappointment, but no roses to the eye. Instead, Tamaki slipped to the door by himself. "Ahh, you're back? Is it Huni again today?"

I shook my head, trying to avert my eyes from the shining figure that was Tamaki. "No, today I would like to request Takashi.."

"Mori-sempai? Oh, do you like the strong, silent type? Or was Huni to much for a first timer?" Taking me by the hand, Tamaki lead me to a seat beside Takashi.

"No, I haven't decided what type I prefer yet.." Again, I managed to look away from the sparkling eyes, but somehow the sparkles seemed to be the only thing I could see anymore.

"Maybe.. you prefer... the prince..?" Tamaki managed to gain my attention, and gave off a dazzling smile.

"...NO! Strong and silent for me, mm okay.. thanks bye bye!" I turned away as fast as I could. He was definitely going to be one of the last, because I was already having issues with him.

Mori and Huni were staring at me, obviously hearing the entire conversation.

Huni's eyes began to sparkle.

* * *

The miniature tea-party seemed to have been going quietly enough. Another girl had requested Huni, and was keeping him wholly distracted, so I sat silently beside Takashi, who returned the silence more then I expected.

"So.. you and Huni are close.. huh?"

Takashi nodded.

"...Childhood friends...?"

Takashi shrugged.

"Not quite?"

Takashi nodded.

"..Err... related?"

Takashi nodded.

"...Brothers?"

Takashi shook his head.

"Cousins."

Takashi nodded.

This conversation, as exciting as it was, was going nowhere.

* * *

Kyoya managed to drift over. "This table is oddly quiet today...?"

Takashi and I sat silently, staring at the table, while Huni was happily being fed homemade treats.

"I can not wait to see who you return for tomorrow.." Kyoya smiled at me.

Did he suspect?!

* * *

Dun dun DUNN! Plot twist! Kyoya is pure evil.. but not like the twins! Next two chapters are on the twins! First, focus on the elder of the two, Hikaru! 


	4. Hikaru the Seme

Chapter 4: Hikaru the Seme 

Ah.. the twins. Chapter is not as perverted as I would like, though. Maybe I should read a twincest, then try the next chapter? Man, I don't even like _twincest_.. enjoy as the story seems to get more sick and twisted.

* * *

Mori's silent treatment had given me the strength to try a more hard subject today. My headache from Huni day had finally receded, so I paced outside the host club doors, contemplating my next host. 

"Hm.. Not Takashi.. maybe Haruhi? No, I'll save him for a recovery after some one else.. perhaps Kyoya?"

As I stood, the twins had approached me from behind.

"Ah, back for more?" They said in unison.

I looked up startled. "Ah! The twins!"

Kaoru and Hikaru turned to each other, and shrugged. They then turned back to me with a sly smile, almost cat-like.

"Perhaps it's our turn today?" The seemed to purr together.

"Err.. how about just one?"

"How can you only pick one.." Hikaru began.

"...When we are such a complete package?" Kaoru finished.

I stared, and entered the room.

Oh joy, first customer today. Good thing I don't get hay fever, the roses flowed at me, but today were only petals. However, I had to hold my hands in front of me, and try to blindly lead myself in. "Where am I?"

Suddenly a hand grabbed mine, and pulled me close. "How about today, it's just me?"

* * *

I sat on the love seat, that should only really seat two, but I sat with the Hitachiin twins. I sat on Hikaru's side, giving the twins free room to grope at each other if need be, but so far, it was all fine. 

Haruhi came today with cake. Is he the clubs personal waiter? He sat down some cakes, and as he turned to leave, Hikaru had grabbed his hand and pulled him across our three laps.

"Oh Haruhi, you brought us delicious treats.." Hikaru smiled, innocent at first, but the innocent began to fade as I watched his expression.

"Of course, you're our favourite treat.." Kaoru smiled, leaning into Haruhi's face.

"Guys, back off. You have customers."

I couldn't help but think.. they are all over each other.. like some sick twincest.. but Haruhi too? Some kind of sick threesome?

* * *

The twins eventually began to have separate conversations with the customers, giving me time to talk to Hikaru alone. 

"So Hikaru.. tell me.. is this twin thing an act, or do you really go home and play doctor?"

I heard a slight gasp from Kaoru. Hikaru turned to Kaoru, and seemed to grow taller than his brother. He pulled Kaoru to his chest, with one arm around his shoulders, and the other protectively around his head. "Kaoru, what happened?"

"Nothing.. I just burnt my finger on the cup.." Kaoru whimpered, as Hikaru pulled Kaoru's hand to his mouth. Hikaru gently pulled the finger into his mouth, suckling it.

"Hikaru.." Kaoru whimpered again.

"Kaoru, you need to be careful. I don't have my doctor tools with me.. they're at home.." Hikaru whispered, trying to direct it only to Kaoru, but loud enough that I and the other two girls on the other side of the table could heard.

The girls squealed. "Ahh!!"

Kaoru managed to pull away, and compose himself, but tears glinted in his eyes. "Hikaru, don't embarrass me.." A faint blush followed.

"Kaoru.." Hikaru pulled him back.

"Hikaru.." Responded Kaoru.

After a few dazzling minutes of gazing into each others eyes, the twins pulled apart, returning to their conversations.

"Now, tell me, my dear customer.." Hikaru began, looking me in the eye. "Do you think we only pretend to play doctor at home?"

* * *

I couldn't manage to talk anymore. Hikaru and Kaoru's act was disgustingly intriguing, so I simply observed. Not only did Hikaru manage to pull Kaoru onto his lap, and practically give his brother a full body molestation, Hikaru had purposely got cake on his face, and confirmed to me that, yes, they do clean each other, _with their tongues_. 

I excused myself, and managed to make it to the door, that was blocked by Tamaki. He held out a rose. "For you, fair maiden."

I glanced at the rose, and almost took it, when I heard the familiar scream of "HARUHI!!" and the throwing of a tray of cakes. I ducked, and Tamaki took the tray to the face... again. Turning around, the twins were also covered in the cakes again. I was beginning to think that maybe the twins manage to fix this up to go with their act every other day. I wasn't going to stick around and find out though, I ducked out of the room before I was blamed for the murder of King of the Ouran Host Club.

* * *

Yeah, definitly need to up the perv factor. Next chapter is Kaoru, so I may be able to recover! 


	5. Kaoru the Uke

Chapter 5: Kaoru the Uke

And the twins decide to step up the act. Hot? Maybe.

* * *

I reasoned out that since Hikaru was such a raging pervert, Kaoru must be utterly sane in comparison. Today, I would sit in with Kaoru and prove my theory. Twins may look alike, but they always have one major personality difference. I personally want to believe that it lies in perversion between these two. 

Pushing open the doors, already two customers had arrived, but the host club decided to introduce themselves anyways. Today, apparently they were dressed in theme. They all appeared to be wearing toga's... off the shoulder revealing a part of their chests. However, Huni and Haruhi wore full covering togas. I understand Huni, showing off his skin would ruin his cute little image, but why would Haruhi?

Tamaki approached, as usual. "Welcome, my flower. Is today the day I have the honour of serving you?"

I am finally managing to get past Tamaki without the usual fluster. "Today, actually, I would like to sit in with the twins again."

The twins smirked, thinking they had racked in a new permanent customer.

* * *

Today, Kaoru allowed me to sit beside him. He seemed to be much more intelligent then his older brother, with more of a coolness in his tone. I couldn't believe that he was such the... the UKE of this relationship these brothers pulled off. I couldn't imagine either being uke, which arose my suspicious again of just an act. 

Kaoru gave off an adorable smile, when, I_ swear to god_, he stood up and purposely tripped himself, giving out the faintest squeal.

Hikaru dived as soon as his brother stood, allowing my suspicions to grow. He caught Kaoru, and pulled him into his arms, supporting him.

"Kaoru, where does it hurt?" Hikaru whispered, again with trying to be inaudible, but loud enough that the fangirls could hear his sultry voice change.

"My ankle.. I think I twisted it..." Kaoru winced, making his fake tears come back to his eyes.

I stood up, seeing where this was going. I helped Hikaru lay Kaoru on the couch, and then stood to the side. Hikaru got on his knees, sitting beside the couch, and held Kaoru's hands in his own.

"Kaoru, there is no need to leave my side.. be careful, I can't live without you..." Hikaru pulled Kaoru's face closer.

"Oh, Hikaru.."

And so continued their romantic spree, while fangirls died all around us.

* * *

After Kaoru had made a miraculous recovery, we began talking again. 

"Kaoru, I can't honestly believe that you two are really like this..." Kaoru laughed at this comment.

Since I was still standing, he patted the seat in between Hikaru and him. "Sit," he commanded.

So I did.

Kaoru leaned in, and I could feel Hikaru also coming in for the kill.

"Don't worry.. we won't hurt you.." Hikaru began.

"Much..." Kaoru finished with a sly smile.

The pushed me further back on the couch, and fangirls squealed in admiration and jealousy. Suddenly, Tamaki grabbed my hand and pulled me out.

"Boys, enough sexual harassment for today!" Tamaki laughed, holding me close.

"And that isn't?" Hikaru gruffly replied.

"Of course not, I'm protecting a princess in need!"

"I don't think she needs protection.." Kaoru pointed.

I managed to slip out of his arms, and escape for another day.

* * *

I swear to god, the really pervert here is Tamaki. Next, shall be Haruhi! 


	6. Haruhi's Chitchat

Chapter 6: Haruhi's Chit-chat

A little calm down chapter. I wrote this at school, pretty much after I wrote a test, so yeah. Good fun, good fun. They have blocked there though, so I had to wait until now. So here we go.

* * *

After the twins, I felt ready to give up my investigation. I decided "Hey, maybe they're all crazy, and I don't want to get mixed up in this crowd." I then mentally mapped out who was left… Tamaki… no, not yet… Kyoya…hmm, maybe? And then Haruhi... quiet, slavish Haruhi. Nah, I'd already dealt with a majority of the whack-os, I can handle the last three. 

I entered the room, expecting only the worst. However, yesterday's theme had completely disappeared from the room, returning the club to normal (or shall I say its natural state?). Thank god I wasn't the first today, and thank god to the highest that Tamaki hadn't spotted me yet.

I meekly approached Haruhi, who looked up at me, almost stunned at first. He then smiled coolly saying "So, it's my turn today?"

* * *

Sitting with Haruhi was probably the calmest day of them all. While Takashi was quiet, it was almost nerve racking, while Haruhi would talk, and not freak me out. 

From these conversations, however, I noticed Haruhi was far different then the other hosts.

Haruhi, for one, had a girly voice. Yes, Huni does too, but he is also a midget. I just couldn't imagine such a distinctly feminine voice on Haruhi. Second, he gave off a different vibe than the other hosts. While they gave off the 'host' vibe, Haruhi's was more of a 'friend' vibe, leading me back to girly.

Haruhi eventually noticed my stares, but skillfully broke the awkwardness of the situation. "Did you have fun with Kaoru and Hikaru yesterday?" Haruhi sipped his tea.

I nodded half heartedly. "How can they turn the tears off and on like a faucet, I wonder..?"

"Hmm… must be the eye drops... Oh oops…"Haruhi stared up at me. "Err… pretend you didn't hear that..." and he laughed.

Ah... it's all falling into place. "Umm... sure, nothing at all! May I ask you a question though?" I smiled at Haruhi, trying out some girlish charm.

"As long as it's not to invasive, sure," Charm had zero effect.

I was stunned, but continued. "Why does Tamaki always flock me at the door? And what does Kyoya write in his book?"

Haruhi shrugged in response. "Tamaki's…eccentric. Usually he's the first host for all new comers, you must be worrying him by avoiding him," He paused. "Kyoya... that one is a mystery. I think he is tallying up my debt and repayments..." Haruhi stopped all together.

"Debt? Is that why you joined the club?"

Haruhi gave a defeated sigh. "Yeah, or else this would be the last club I'd join..."

* * *

Haruhi was fun to talk to. I learned more about the other hosts, which I planned to use to my advantage. Instinctively, from Haruhi's girlish vibe, I decided to hug him goodbye. 

When we finished, Tamaki did his customary harassment, disappointed I hadn't requested him today either.

As I left, I though 'that hug with Haruhi... Did he have boobs?!'

* * *

Oh noes! Our heroine is discovering Haruhi's secret! Kind of! Stay tuned for... Tamaki! 


	7. Tamaki the Seducer

Chapter 7: Tamaki the Seducer

Isn't he a cool guy? Isn't Tamaki just _swell_? Well, here he is. I wrote this at lunch at school, and I asked my friends opinions on the cheesy pick-up lines. They seemed to enjoy, so here you go!

* * *

Haruhi had given me the reason why Tamaki seemed to be crazy about me. Since I had yet to request him, he seemed to be anxious, awaiting his turn. I decided that today, I'd get him over with, and maybe he'll leave me alone from now on.

* * *

I walked in, and while I was later than usual, Tamaki seemed to have been alone. He looked up when the door opened, and gave a sly smiled. He stood, and floated towards me.

"Princess, may I have the honour of serving you today?" He gave off a dazzling white smile, and gently pushed the door close behind me.

"Actually, yes," I leaned against the closed door. "I was planning on requesting you today."

Tamaki looked delighted, but managed to hide his overwhelmed look with another dazzling smile.

He took me by the hand, leading me to a love seat. Unlike the twins, it was just us, and no girls across, beside, or even around. Tamaki snapped his fingers, and Haruhi appeared with the usual treats. He gave me a smile as he set them down, and walked away again.

Taking what I had already learned about Tamaki from Haruhi, I had prepared cookies to offer him. Now was the time.

I pulled the cookies out, and began my act. "Tamaki-kun..." I said, taking lessons from the twins with the fake but real looking tears through the method of eye drops. "I made you cookies, won't you taste them instead?"

I presented the handmade treats to Tamaki, who put his hand over the cookies, as well as my own hands.

"My sweet princess…" tears began to swell in his eyes. "The treats you offer me are not half as deliciously sweet when compared to your beauty…"

I stared. Did he really use that cheesy line? "Tamaki... kun?"

"Yes, my sweet?"

"…are you coming on to me?"

"My dearest flower, no man can resist the sweet temptations of a fair maiden before him." Tamaki smiled another dazzling bright smiled. Any regular fangirl would have swooned, but I managed to resist.

"Tamaki-kun, you make no sense."

"Nothing makes sense when you are truly in love, my dear!"

"Uh… huh…"

* * *

Tamaki continued with the colourful phrases of love throughout our visit. I just learned to ignore the silly comments, but to be honest; I gained nothing from this particular date, except that the president of the host club is a raging idiot.

"Farewell, my fair princess. I expect you tomorrow?" Tamaki held my hand, and released it only when I took another step towards the door.

"Hmm… maybe. But I think it's Kyoya's turn tomorrow..." I stopped.

Kyoya was standing nearby which I just noticed. I smiled to him, in an attempt to recover.

"I shall be expecting than..." Kyoya smiled, turned away, and walked off, closing the door in my face.

* * *

Kyoya is such a ball of joy, eh? Well, next is Kyoya. I may or may not finish the story in the next chapter, we'll see how it goes. I'm thinking another chapter after as an epilouge. 


	8. Kyoya the Overlord

Chapter 8: Kyoya the Overlord

This is pretty much the final chapter. I just need to write an epilouge, and it will alllll make sense. Enjoy.

* * *

Kyoya frightens me. I have no other way to describe it. The man is like the evil master mind behind this crazy club. And yet, today is the day when I shall request him as my host. My main objective is to get his notebook, and see what he writes. To throw him off, I am bringing my own notebook, the one with all my current notes on the hosts. Hopefully, this will all work out..

* * *

Entering the Host Club for hopefully the last time, I was more cautious then ever. Holding my notebook to my chest, I entered the rose filled room, as roses were flung at me. I managed to see past the roses that it was two machines blowing these roses. I think actually, they were giant fans, and the twins were just dumping baskets of rose petals into them. Whatever it was, it was nuts, and I was thankful that this would be the final day.

I don't even know why I kept on with this. It was nuts, these guys were nuts, and my whole idea was the ultimate ridiculous move.

I stepped in, and immediately Kyoya stepped forward. I was expecting Tamaki to jump forward, but I could see him restraining. Kyoya must have warned him that I was going to pick Kyoya, and there was to be no interruptions.

"Well, my dear. Shall we sit somewhere more.. private?" Kyoya offered a hand towards a two seat table off into a far corner, isolated from the rest of the club with flower vases, and even drapery.

"Sure, it might be more enjoyable..." I smiled slyly at Kyoya, trying not to appear too nervous.

Kyoya took my hand, and almost seemed gentle as he led me to the far table.

* * *

"I see you brought your own notebook today, my dear," Kyoya noted, writing in his own. "I'm curious to what it might hold.."

"Ah, nothing to special.." I laughed to myself, thinking fast. "Just a bit of homework I wanted to finish.."

"But why here?"

"I told you I'd be here, so I decided to bring my work with me!"

"Ah, I see..."

Kyoya sipped his tea, and filled my cup again. He looked up to me with an adorable smile that I had not known he could possess. "You really ought not lie."

What? What did he imply by that? "Excuse me?"

"I know that's not homework. You're watching me, and writing about me. You always seem to be more interested in observing the hosts, rather than enjoying our company.." Kyoya gave off another smile, but it almost seemed cruel.

How could he have figured this out so easily? Was this man a psychic? "I don't know what you're talking about, Kyoya."

"You know exactly what I mean." Kyoya lifted himself off the chair, and went behind mine, wrapping his arms around my shoulders as I attempted to hide the notebook against my chest again.

"I'm going to have to confiscate that for the meantime.." Kyoya skillfully grabbed the notebook from my arms, and held it above him head.

"Hey, give that back, now!" I jumped up, trying to reach the book, but Kyoya was too tall.

I glared at Kyoya, and was about to charge at him, when I was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"I'm sorry, we're going to have to escort you off the premises.." Kaoru began.

"Violence is not tolerated in the host club.." Hikaru finished.

Tamaki appeared to be crying in a corner, while Huni glared from Tamaki's corner, with Takashi sitting nearby.

"I can't believe a princess would resort to such violence!" Ever the drama queen, Tamaki put a hand to his head, and fell back.

Haruhi seemed unfazed, however. He sat by, and continued drinking tea.

As the twins removed me from the club, I could think nothing but how much I hated that club.

* * *

And stay tuned for the exciting epilouge... OF DOOM! 


	9. Epilouge

Chapter 9: Epilouge

Annnd, it's over. Witness the pure ebil that is Kyoya. (Yes, I do mean ebil, not evil).

* * *

I don't even understand how I got this sudden violent reputation. I had done nothing but glare at Kyoya, and yell a bit, but somehow, everyone thought I was going to kill something.

Every girl in the school feared me after that day at the host club. All the guys seemed to think it was hilarious. I had all of a sudden become a violent wreck of the school. Huni would occasionally try to approach me, but Takashi would have none of that, and would pull Huni away. I was virtually isolated in the school.

* * *

Eventually, I decided to confront Kyoya about what happened that day. It just wasn't right that he could take my belongings like that, even if all they were all stalker-ish notes about his club.

It had been a week since the incident before I actually worked up enough nerve to even go to that club room again. I managed to mention it to Huni, just to make sure Kyoya would be there, and would be ready. I didn't get to say much, however, because Takashi popped up again like the bodyguard he was, and would take Huni away.

* * *

I stepped in front of those golden doors for the first time in a week. I stood for a few minutes, taking deep breathes, and going over what I would say to Kyoya when I walked in.

Finally, I pushed open the door, and stopped in my tracks.

Directly in front of me, was a sign board. Advertising the host clubs new book. I looked past the sign board, to see Kyoya smiling at me, and holding the book.

"I have to thank you, my dear. I kept a copy, just for you." Another innocent smile, hiding so much malice.

"..excuse me?"

"Of course, I edited the wording a bit, and added some photos, but I left it relatively untouched." Smiles. So many freaking smiles.

I snatched the book out of his hand, and read the first paragraph. It was exactly what I had wrote in my notebook, about my idea for the host club, except Kyoya managed to manipulate the wording, so that it would sound nothing like my original idea, but simply his idea.

Flipping through the book, I hit the first chapter. It was my Huni observation, with a picture from that day. I was in it, but they managed to strategically place a plant in front of my face, making me just another anonymous fangirl at the club.

I stared back at Kyoya.

"It was very profitable. I thank you." He smiled again, and the twins came from behind him, leading me back out the room again.

* * *

The next day, I filled in transfer papers, and submitting them. After about a month, I went to a school in the United States. Ever since, life has been getting better.

* * *

"MUST GET AWAY FROM KYOYA!!" That's what I imagine could be going through someones mind after all that. ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed the story. Write me many reviews, and I shall reward with... umm... Chocolate covered Tamaki. 


End file.
